


Interesting Story

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief homophobia, M/M, References to Drugs, References to past dub-con, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Week #3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks to hear the story behind a scar he doesn't recognize on Sam.  The conversation takes a pretty severe left turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Story

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 Challenge: "There's an interesting story behind that."

Most of their scars, Dean and Sam knew the stories behind. For both of them. Sam knew there’d be new scars on Dean, ones he didn’t recognize. Of all the things that caused him to have to think about it before he left for Stanford, that was one of the worst. So it caused him to laugh when Dean paused in patching him up after their run-in with the shapeshifter. He traced the line of a scar on Sam’s lower back. “What happened?”

“There’s an interesting story behind that. You’re not going to believe it. May not want to hear it.”

“You being at Stanford was supposed to keep you safe,” Dean grumbled. “That was like the one consolation I had. What happened?”

Sam laughed. Leave it to Dean to make this about Stanford. “Okay, but when you realize you don’t wanna hear it, don’t blame me. I tried to warn you.”

“Sammy, I’m cleaning you up after a monster wearing my face nearly killed you, how much worse can this get?”

“Oh, it’s not dangerous or anything, not like that.” Sam made himself as comfortable as he could on the scratchy motel blanket. “It’s just… I warned you. There are things about me you don’t know.”

Dean smacked Sam’s head. “Obviously. So tell me about the scar.”

“Fine. Remember Brady?”

“Your old roommate? Yeah. What about him?” Dean asked.

“He was a bad influence on me sometimes. Freshman year, winter quarter, he convinced me to go to this party. And you know me, parties aren’t really my thing, but you and Dad made sure I could handle booze before I left.” Most parents of fifteen-year-olds tried to stop their kids from drinking. John bought them the beer, and when they proved they could handle beer, moved up to the harder stuff. “So I wasn’t really expecting trouble.”

“That’s my boy.”

Sam grinned. “Except that there wasn’t just booze there. Not exactly sure what Brady put in my beer, he swears there wasn’t anything to this day, but after one drink, he was able to get me to try marijuana, and I’m not gonna judge anyone else for it, but those are two things that should never be combined by me.”

“Wait. Wait a minute.” Dean started snickering. “My baby brother became a pothead?”

“No! It was once. Probably oregano anyway.”

“Sinner.”

Sam tried to glare at Dean, but it didn’t work very well since he couldn’t help laughing himself at the expression on Dean’s face. “So. Drunk, high, who the hell knows what else. Glad you weren’t there, or I’d still be hearing about some of the things I did that night.”

“Damn straight. I need to beat some stories out of Brady, it sounds like.”

“So anyway, this guy, Colin, from my intro psych class, comes up to me and we start talking about class, and then family, and I was telling him about that time I broke my arm jumping off a roof, and because of the drugs I thought it was a good idea to reenact it.”

“And you landed on something?” Dean guessed.

“Nope. Didn’t land.” Sam paused and clenched his teeth as Dean poured alcohol over some cuts. “I climbed up onto the highest thing I could find, we didn’t have a handy roof, and I jumped, and Colin caught me. We had a bit of an audience, and someone shouted for me to kiss him, and I did. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“This is hilarious. How’d that end up with the scar?” Dean sobered up quickly. “Don’t tell me you got…”

“No one hurt me for kissing a guy, don’t worry. The crowd I hung out with wouldn’t have put up with that kind of crap,” Sam said.

“Not where I was going. You were high and kissing a guy…”

“Oh.” Sam tried to figure out what he could say that wouldn’t sound like excuses. “Colin was high, too, and since we dated for three months afterwards, I don’t really feel like I got taken advantage of. It could have gone a lot worse, but I really don’t consider it to be a violation, since he’s not the one who got me high.”

“So, the scar?” Dean growled, hands clenched into fists.

“The bed we ended up using was old, and a spring had poked through the mattress, and neither of us noticed until the next morning when I was wondering why my back was hurting and the host wanted to know where the blood on the sheets had come from. Colin didn't hurt me on purpose.” Sam sat up and reached for his shirt. “Dean, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Yeah? So what happened to Colin, then?”

Sam sighed. “He couldn’t stand that I never answered questions about my past. When I told him he’d never meet my father, he dumped me. Didn’t believe that it was because Dad said not to come back, not because I was trying to hide that I had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah? Freshman year, you and me were still talking. How come I’m just now hearing about Colin? I heard all about that chick Emily you were dating when we had the blowout.”

Sam bit his lip. “Because I didn’t want you to kick his ass when I told you how we got together. And look, even now, you want to hunt him down and kick his ass. Don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I’m your big brother and that’s what I do.” Dean sat back, arms folded across his chest. “What did you mean earlier, things I didn’t know about you and didn’t want to? Because all I got is either that you experimented with drugs while you were in college, or you had a boyfriend. Which is it?”

“Dean, you’d have been disappointed in me if I didn’t try drugs at least once in college,” Sam said.

“So it’s the boyfriend.” Sam didn’t answer. “Well, I learned something about you I didn’t want to know, all right. You think I’d think less of you for having a boyfriend?”

“Dad would!” Sam argued. “And you follow his lead on everything!”

“Dad would be okay with it!” Dean shouted. “I know this for a fact, because he’s really bad about walking in on me at the worst possible times, and the reaction is exactly the same if I’m with a dude as it is when I’m with a chick! And even if he weren’t, I’m not him. I don’t care what makes you happy, as long as you are.”

Sam gaped at Dean. “When I was seventeen, on a hunt, one of the witnesses we needed to talk to was a cute gay boy, so I flirted with him so he’d talk to me about what he saw. Dad hit me afterwards, said not to ever let him catch me doing something like that again! He may not have had a problem with you liking guys, but he did with me!”

“Dad hit you?”

Sam scoffed. “He hit you all the time when he thought you deserved it. I just figured he decided I was old enough to throw punches at too.”

“I’m not you! I didn’t have someone to protect me, but you did!” Dean ran a hand over his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What was I supposed to say? I’d stopped running to you crying when bullies hit me a long time before that. Why should Dad be different?”

“Because he’s Dad.”

“And?” Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew what their father was like. Sam honestly didn’t get the problem Dean was having here.

“And he’s supposed to protect you!” Dean slammed the first aid supplies back into the duffel with considerably more force than was strictly necessary.

“He’s supposed to protect you, too, Dean. He didn’t do a great job at that, either.”

“So why’d you come with me to Jericho? You should’ve…” Dean cut off, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come.”

“I did tell you no, remember?” Sam said, quiet now instead of shouting. “But then you made it about you instead of Dad. You didn’t need my help, but you wanted it. You wanted me to come with you.”

“And that made a difference? Really?”

“Yes!” Sam got to his feet. “Leaving was never about leaving you. I didn’t want to do that. I wanted you with me. When we do find Dad, I’m hoping like hell you’ll tell him to deal with the fact that we’re back in each other’s lives and it’s gonna be that way even after I get revenge for Jessica and Mom.”

“What happens then?”

“Depends how long it takes. We find Dad and the thing that killed Mom and Jess soon? I’m going back to school. Finishing my degree.” Sam turned away from Dean. “But I tried the normal life, and all it did was end up with an innocent girl dead and me right back here. I don’t know what’s gonna happen when we find Dad, but… you and me? This is way better than I remembered it being.”

“Dad said he’d meant to send us off when he could send us off together. I’m not sure what he was waiting for over the summer, maybe he just couldn’t bring himself to actually let us go, but he’s gone and we’re doing fine. Dad and I were mostly hunting separately the last couple years anyway, only difference is he was actually picking up the damn phone when I called him. I never wanted to do any of this alone, Sammy.”

“And you really don’t care that I…”

Sam was not expecting the smack on the head. He hadn’t noticed Dean moving close enough. “Stop that, Sam. I really don’t care that you like dudes.” Dean backed up a little. “I heard most of what the shifter said to you, the first time, in his lair. He say much at Becky’s place?”

“He, uh…” Sam cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to put it. “Aside from repeating some of the earlier stuff and the taunting about how he was adding fratricide to the list of charges against you, it was… he said something about wishing he hadn’t bothered with trying Becky, that using you was the way to go all along, and I wasn’t his type but I was apparently yours.”

“Figures.” Sam waited, but Dean didn’t seem inclined to offer excuses or defenses or anything. Instead, he went to start cleaning up his own wounds. Sam followed him, trying to make any other conclusion work, but he couldn’t. Dean noticed him staring and sighed. “What? What exactly do you want me to say here?”

“Since when?”

“Not really sure. Last summer’s when it smacked me in the face. Went to a bar, picked up this guy named Sam. Got him to a motel, but it was never him in the bed with me.”

“Last summer…” Sam put a hand on the bathroom doorframe as the memories flowed through his brain. “Wait, this wasn’t in Arizona, was it? Costume night at the bar?”

Dean turned the water off and turned his attention fully on Sam. “Yeah, actually. How’d you know?”

“Um…” Sam found himself at a loss for words. “Jess and I were spending the summer in Phoenix looking after her aunt who’d just had a stroke. We’d gone out to blow off some stress, and she saw this guy staring at me. Told me to have fun and be careful.”

“Jess just let you flirt with some random guy?”

“We’d done it before,” Sam said. “Both ways. The deal was that as long as the other person gave permission, it wasn’t cheating. She took advantage of it more than I did, but she could usually tell when I wanted to.”

“Huh. You had a cool…” Dean trailed off. “You’re kidding me here. Right?”

“I don’t think so… god, how did I not realize when you introduced yourself as Jimmy Page?” Sam gave up on controlling the laughter. “I don’t believe this. Now I’m glad we agreed to keep the masks on, things would have been a little awkward if we hadn’t.”

“A little awkward would be better than discovering months later that you slept with your brother, wouldn’t it?” Dean said, looking at Sam as though he’d grown vampire fangs. “You think this is funny?”

“I think this is hilarious! Saves us some awkward now, doesn’t it? Jess gave me hell for months about not even trying to get your phone number. Would you have given me an actual usable one?”

“Depends when you asked. After I’d spent the entire time we were having sex seeing you instead of… you… this is too weird for me, man. Why the hell are you laughing about it?”

Sam couldn’t answer for a little while, still cracking up. Once he could breathe again, he tried to explain. “Why aren’t you? Come on, you don’t think it’s even a little funny that here you are all twisted up because you…”

“I’m seriously fucked up enough to want to sleep with my brother, and you think it’s funny because I did without knowing?” Dean said. “This isn’t just gonna go away because you’re blowing it off with jokes, Sammy! And knowing that was actually you, well, that ain’t helping!”

“Good. I have seriously great memories of that night and I’d hate to think it wasn’t good for you too.” Sam started laughing again. “Man, if I’d known, I’d have told you to come in when you dropped me off after Jericho. Jess wanted a turn.”

“Sam, I don’t think you get it.”

“Yes I do.” Sam moved in close. “It’s you that’s not getting it, Dean. Using you to torture and kill me wasn’t about how you felt about me. You want me? I’m all yours.”

Dean backed away a little, but his hand came up to rest on Sam’s chest. “Sammy, we’re…”

“And Rick Allen’s paying for the room. What’s your point?”

“I… guess I don’t have one,” Dean said. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah. I am. C’mere.” Sam held out his arms, and Dean stepped into them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
